1. Field of the Invention
The teachings generally relate to a method of displaying media in a choreographed manner among independent participants in a crowd at an event to enhance the experience of each of a plurality of participants in a crowd at an event.
2. Description of the Related Art
Crowds are defined by their shared emotional experiences. A member of a crowd can experience a feeling of stimulation and excitement, and this experience can draw them to an event. It's common for people in a crowd to feel a bit empowered by sharing a sentiment or feeling with those around them, acting differently than when they're alone. People in a group tend to share a way of thinking, and this can be a positive experience, becoming more enthusiastic about an event or happening. As such, people can use a crowd setting to enhance the enjoyment of an event. This positive aspect of crowd mentality creates desire to attend events having a large number of people that are there to share an experience.
There is much room for improvement of the crowd experience. Currently, there are shared video screens and loudspeakers to communicate to the masses in a crowd, but the communication is limited and one-way, such that a participant in a crowd may or may not catch the message, cannot ask questions, and cannot otherwise participate or communicate with others. Likewise, the participant cannot often timely respond to an action at the event at a time when others in the crowd are responding in sync with one-another. Moreover, the participant may not quite know how to respond, such as what to say, who to say it to, and when to say it with the crowd. These limitations in communication among the crowd provide an opportunity to improve the crowd experience, as well as to mitigate the risks of participating in a crowd that are created by the impeded communication, such as the risk of losing your child, suffering inclement weather, not knowing a safe route of escape in the event of a threat or catastrophe, and the like.
Accordingly, and for at least the above reasons, the public will appreciate having systems and methods of enhancing communication within a crowd setting, namely new and useful ways of (i) communicating to people in a crowd, in unison or in series, and in a synchronized and individual manner; (ii) choreographing a reaction from the people in the crowd to elicit a desired response in a timed or synchronized manner on an individual basis; (iii) enhancing the crowd experience for the people in the crowd by providing additional means of communication to, and among, each other using multimedia on an individual basis; (iv) receiving communications from, and among, the people in the crowd; (v) warning the crowd of actual or potential dangers and/or risks relating to the event; and, (vi) providing virtual users attending the crowd through an internet connection with a means for participating and communicating with the crowd.